supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Roar Before the Rolex 24 at Daytona
For the race, see the 2018 Rolex 24 at Daytona. The 2018 Roar Before the Rolex 24 at Daytona is the warm-up race used for the 2018 WeatherTech SportsCar Championship opening round, the 2018 Rolex 24 at Daytona at Daytona International Speedway's road course. Pee Saderd defeated Scott Dixon to win the title by +2.40 of a second. It was Saderd's first 2018 title. Entry list 50 cars were entered for the Roar Before the 24 and the Rolex 24 at Daytona. IndyCar representatives * Abomasnow * Sébastien Bourdais * Scott Dixon * Ryan Hunter-Reay * Ueli Kestenholz * Josef Newgarden * Apolo Anton Ohno * Spencer Pigot * Will Power * Graham Rahal * Pee Saderd * Scolipede * Volcarona Seeds The seeds by standings were announced at Homestead-Miami Speedway after Martin Truex Jr. won his first ever NASCAR Cup championship in 2017. It became a 32-draw for the Roar while the main 2018 Rolex 24 at Daytona is a 128-draw with 32 seeds. The entries racing in the Roar will be held the same week as the Roar, even though players advancing to the Quarterfinals and so on mark them motorsport racing. Due to Alexander Rossi and Conor Daly's Amazing Race 30 participation, the event serves as the first event for seeds like Pagenaud, Saderd, Dixon, Newgarden, Power and Castroneves. All of them including Castroneves are participating in IMSA rounds and the Indy 500. *Seedings are IndyCar standings after Sonoma, as of September 18, 2017. As a result of Pee Saderd and Hélio Castroneves trading standing spots from the 2017 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma for the 2017 Postponed Cup and 2017 BATC IndyCar Finals, Russian no.24 seed from the 2017 Swiss Open, Pee Saderd became the no.4 seed while Castroneves moved from 4th to 5th. This was due to Pee Saderd choosing to participate in full-time IndyCar competition, Celebrity Family Feud defending titles and Choot Tee 9 album. IndyCar notably didn't seed Apolo Anton Ohno, despite finishing one position ahead of Ryan Hunter-Reay, or rookie Jirayu La-ongmanee, or even Volcarona. Draw Seeds Josef Newgarden (Quarterfinals) Simon Pagenaud (Semifinals) Scott Dixon (Final) Pee Saderd (Champion) Hélio Castroneves (First round) Will Power (First round) Graham Rahal (Second round) Ryan Hunter-Reay (Quarterfinals) Finals Volcarona | RD1-score1-1=0 | RD1-score1-2=0 | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2=4 | RD1-team2= 'Pee Saderd | RD1-score2-1='6 | RD1-score2-2='6 | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3=3 | RD1-team3= 'Scott Dixon | RD1-score3-1='6 | RD1-score3-2=4 | RD1-score3-3='6 | RD1-seed4=2 | RD1-team4= Simon Pagenaud | RD1-score4-1=1 | RD1-score4-2='6 | RD1-score4-3=2 | RD2-seed1=4 | RD2-team1= 'Pee Saderd | RD2-score1-1='W | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2=3 | RD2-team2= Scott Dixon | RD2-score2-1=+2.40 | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= }} Top Half 'J Newgarden | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Decidueye | RD1-score02-1=3 | RD1-score02-2=3 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'S Pigot | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2=1 | RD1-score03-3='6 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= S Urrutia | RD1-score04-1=3 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3=3 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'J La-ongmanee | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2=0 | RD1-score05-3='6 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= JP Montoya | RD1-score06-1=2 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3=4 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= 'Volcarona | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2='6 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=6 | RD1-team08= W Power | RD1-score08-1=4 | RD1-score08-2=4 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=4 | RD1-team09= 'P Saderd | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2=1 | RD1-score09-3='7 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= E Smith | RD1-score10-1=0 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3=5 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'L Birkhead | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Snorunt | RD1-score12-1=4 | RD1-score12-2=2 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Skorupi | RD1-score13-1=3 | RD1-score13-2=4 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'M Gupta | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Vaporeon | RD1-score15-1=1 | RD1-score15-2='6 | RD1-score15-3=2 | RD1-seed16=7 | RD1-team16= 'G Rahal | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2=3 | RD1-score16-3='6 | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= 'J Newgarden | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2=5 | RD2-score01-3='7 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= S Pigot | RD2-score02-1=3 | RD2-score02-2='7 | RD2-score02-3=5 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= J La-ongmanee | RD2-score03-1=4 | RD2-score03-2=0 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= 'Volcarona | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=4 | RD2-team05= 'P Saderd | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= L Birkhead | RD2-score06-1=2 | RD2-score06-2=3 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= 'M Gupta | RD2-score07-1='6 | RD2-score07-2='6 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=7 | RD2-team08= G Rahal | RD2-score08-1=1 | RD2-score08-2=4 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= J Newgarden | RD3-score01-1=3 | RD3-score01-2=1 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= 'Volcarona | RD3-score02-1='6 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=4 | RD3-team03= 'P Saderd | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= M Gupta | RD3-score04-1=3 | RD3-score04-2=3 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= Volcarona | RD4-score01-1=0 | RD4-score01-2=0 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=4 | RD4-team02= 'P Saderd | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3= }} Bottom Half 'S Dixon | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= C Marshall | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2=4 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'J Hinchcliffe | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2='77 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= Larvesta | RD1-score04-1=2 | RD1-score04-2=62 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'C Nicholson | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2=2 | RD1-score05-3='7 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= U Kestenholz | RD1-score06-1=2 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3=5 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= AA Ohno | RD1-score07-1=1 | RD1-score07-2=3 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=8 | RD1-team08= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=5 | RD1-team09= H Castroneves | RD1-score09-1=4 | RD1-score09-2=3 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'M Leist | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'Beartic | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=0 | RD1-score11-3='6 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Landorus | RD1-score12-1=1 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3=4 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= J Fisher | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2=4 | RD1-score13-3=1 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'R Jennings | RD1-score14-1=2 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3='6 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Machamp | RD1-score15-1=0 | RD1-score15-2=3 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= 'S Pagenaud | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=3 | RD2-team01= 'S Dixon | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='77 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= J Hinchcliffe | RD2-score02-1=4 | RD2-score02-2=63 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= C Nicholson | RD2-score03-1=64 | RD2-score03-2=2 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=8 | RD2-team04= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD2-score04-1='77 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= M Leist | RD2-score05-1=4 | RD2-score05-2=1 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'Beartic | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= R Jennings | RD2-score07-1=1 | RD2-score07-2=2 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= 'S Pagenaud | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=3 | RD3-team01= 'S Dixon | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=8 | RD3-team02= R Hunter-Reay | RD3-score02-1=3 | RD3-score02-2=4 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= Beartic | RD3-score03-1=1 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3=4 | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04= 'S Pagenaud | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2=3 | RD3-score04-3='6 | RD4-seed01=3 | RD4-team01= 'S Dixon | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2=4 | RD4-score01-3='6 | RD4-seed02=2 | RD4-team02= S Pagenaud | RD4-score02-1=1 | RD4-score02-2='''6 | RD4-score02-3=2 }} References Category:2018 in sports Category:2018 in tennis Category:2018 in motorsport Category:2018 in the United States